


Don't Talk About Fight Club

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Trash Ship [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Fellatio, Fighting Kink, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Group Sex, M/M, Mmmmm, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Robot Sex, Smut, Stubble Burn, Threesome, all aboard the trash ship, and i have no idea where i'm going, occupants one synth two humans and me the sin queen, oh boy, remember kids i have no shame and i steer this trash ship, robot orgasm, synth fucker, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellogg’s teaching Nora some hand to hand. Nick walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Talk About Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFamousFireLadyM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFamousFireLadyM/gifts).



“Your gun. My face,” Kellogg repeated. “Come on. It’s not that difficult.”

“Shut up,” she rasped, arms straining against his hands.

He pushed her back and she staggered against the soft mat beneath her, wiping a line of sweat off of her forehead and clenching tightly on the 10mm in her grip.

“What’s the matter? You love smacking me in the face with a gun, why can’t you do it now?” he taunted. She took a step forward and threw her fist at his nose. The mercenary caught it with one hand and wrapped his fingers around the elbow she drove at him. “That all you got?”

“I hate you,” she breathed. The mercenary’s eyes flicked from hers to her head. “What?”

“Not all that bright, pinup,” he told her. “In this second, both my hands are full, and my face is exposed. You don’t have fists, but most people will reel back after a headbutt.”

Nora’s forehead crashed into his nose and he let her go, growling in pain as his fingers went to check the damage. They came away clean, and he grunted at the touch.

“Better, but raiders aren’t going to wait for your pretty little head to connect the dots,” he pointed out. “You’re pretty fast with a gun and you know how to get away, fast, but you’ve got to be looking for the weak spots all the time. Don’t forget they like to stab themselves with chems before and during the action, so they’re not gonna feel much of the pain and they’ll be a hell of a lot stronger than you are. Fighting like this should be your last resort.”

“That why I’m training with you?” she asked.

“That’s right,” he agreed. “Plus I heal quick and I can fight dirtier than any raider.”

“That explains why you’re not teaching me any of the regular fighting skills,” she muttered. He laughed.

“Oh yeah, I’ve read about those. They’re great, except when you’re up against an opponent with enhancing drugs. In that case, you need to do damage even chems can’t get you up from. Broken bones, damaged limbs, shit that’ll give you time to get some space between you and them and get your gun firing again,” he told her.

“Want me to headbutt you again, or do you want to move on?” she asked, brow raising.

“Oh, you think you’re ready?” he asked, unzipping his jacket. Her eyes followed him as he stripped it from his shoulders and tossed it aside, and then traced over what of his chest was exposed, admiring the black and silver hairs dotting his skin.

“Sure,” she murmured, stretching. “Why- _fuck_!”

In a brief moment of distraction, the mercenary had her pinned against a wall, his hips solidly between hers, and pressing her against the hard stone. She hated the relaxed expression on his face as she tried to push him away.

“You weren’t concentrating,” he chided. “Let’s make this a test. How can you get out of this?”

“I don’t know!” she snapped, shoving at his shoulders ineffectually. He laughed, and her thighs clenched. “Don’t mock me!”

“Okay, okay,” he murmured, his fingers playing with the zip of her Vault suit. “The longer you take, though…”

“I hate you!” she hissed, pushing against his chest.

“I’m not keeping myself rooted with my torso, pinup,” he said lazily, pulling her zip down her stomach. “How’s your flexibility?”

“Pretty damn good,” Nora hissed. In one swift move, she curled her legs up and planted her heels against his hips, rocking back against the wall and shoving hard. The mercenary fell back onto his ass with a snarl.

“Nicely done,” he wheezed, as Nora landed unsteadily. He sat up, gazing at the strip of skin he’d left exposed. “Let’s hope you keep your head on straight in the fight.”

“I’ve beaten you before,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, and you cheated as much as a raider,” he replied. “I still haven’t asked what was in that homemade bomb by the way.”

“I don’t actually know,” she admitted, zipping her suit back up. “Hancock made it for me.”

Kellogg blinked. “I’m surprised I’m alive, then.”

She gave him a tiny smile. “Well, thank goodness you are.”

His face flushed, just a little, and Nora snorted. The merc let out a growl and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around and pinning her back to his chest. Strong arms locked around her torso.

“Get out of this one,” he challenged. “I’m not gonna give you any pointers.”

He dodged her attempts to bash her head into his face and wrapped a hand around her throat, pinning her against his shoulder. Her leg swiped back wildly, connecting only briefly with his shin. The hand on her throat pulled her zipper down again, reaching beneath his arm to do so. He laughed.

 _I have to make him let go, but how?_ she wondered, as his teeth pulled at the collar of her Vault suit. His stubble grazed her neck and she moaned. _Oh, fuck…think! Concentrate!_

His tongue stroked down her skin and she felt herself going limp, arousal trickling through her.

 _That’s…oh fuck, that’s playing…dirty_.

She planted her feet on the ground and drove her ass against his crotch. A strangled gasp left his mouth. She pulled her body in as tightly as possible and shoved off from the mat, throwing the mercenary backwards onto his back. His arms left her as he reached out to steady himself, and Nora leapt up, diving for the pistol she’d dropped and sprinting back over the Kellogg as he got to his feet.

The butt of the gun crashed into his nose. The man fell back, and Nora sucked in a lungful of air, grinning.

“My gun, your face,” she taunted.

“Nicely done, pinup,” he managed, straightening up and touching his nose. There was blood on his fingers this time. She hurried to find a cloth in her bag as he leaned forward, pinching his nose to stop the blood flow. He took the cloth she located and pressed it to his face as the door to the old gym swung open.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Nick asked, looking between them at Kellogg’s bloody nose and Nora’s unzipped suit.

“Hey Nick,” Nora replied. “No, we’re okay. Conrad was just showing me some self-defence moves.”

“Uhuh,” the synth muttered. “Does that include taking your clothes off?”

Nora’s face burned in embarrassment, and she looked away, giggling softly. The mercenary moved the cloth away from his nose and sniffed, touching the reddened flesh gently to check the damage.

“You want to teach her how to fight, you can,” Kellogg muttered. “I got my own methods.”

“So long as she comes out in one piece,” Nick said, going for a cigarette. The mercenary glanced at the pink-faced woman.

“Oh, she comes all right.”

“Oh god,” Nora breathed, inhaling sharply. “I _hate_ you, you bastard.”

“Well, you got me good just now,” he said. “Nose still kinda hurts. That make you feel better?”

“A little,” she said. “Guess Nick’s not really one for hand to hand.”

“I can pick up twice my own body weight thanks to my synth body,” the detective pointed out. “Been a while since I fought anyone.”

“Are you offering to fight me?” Kellogg asked.

“Sure,” Nick began, shrugging out of his coat and tossing it aside. “Why the hell not?”

Nora took a seat on a nearby bench, watching intently as Nick undid his tie and threw it with his coat.

“All right,” Kellogg chuckled. “You ready?”

The synth stepped onto the mat. “Yep.”

“Okay, detective, I give you the first shot,” the merc invited.

Nick’s arm swung out hard and fast but Kellogg raised a hand and deflected it, darting behind him and wrapping his arm around the detective’s neck. The synth elbowed him hard enough to force a grunt out of him. The merc slipped his hand away and shoved Nick forward, turning on one foot and swiping a leg underneath Nick’s legs. Nick fell heavily as his balance was ripped out from beneath him, growling as he hit the floor.

Nora swallowed as she realised just how easy the mercenary had been going on her.

Nick hooked a leg around Kellogg’s and pulled him down, but the merc pushed his body towards Nick’s just in time to shove his bulk into Nick as he fell. The synth dug both his hands into Kellogg’s body and lifted him clear as he got back to his feet. The mercenary was rolling back up as his body met solid ground, ending the manoeuver in a crouch, grinning.

She inhaled deeply. For some reason, this…watching this was…well.

Then Kellogg tackled Nick to the floor, and she couldn’t stop the moan that left her mouth. Pinning his opponent down with a knee and a hand across the throat, Kellogg looked up, fixing his eyes on Nora.

“You’re ridiculously easy to get going,” he told her. She bit her lip, bunching her hands into her Vault suit.

“We done already?” Nick chuckled. “You give up?”

“I pinned you to the floor for over three seconds and you couldn’t stop me, I think the battle goes to me, Valentine,” Kellogg said, standing. He offered Nick a hand.

“Not in a hurry for a rematch, I see,” the synth muttered. Kellogg pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the floor, striding over to the woman on the bench and sliding his hands around her waist, picking her up bodily so fast she let out a shriek of surprise.

“I’ve got other things on my mind right now,” the merc replied, nonchalantly setting Nora down on a nearby table. The synth’s brows raised, and he moved towards his coat.

“A man knows when he’s dismissed,” Nick sighed. Kellogg’s eyes met Nora’s, and he watched her flush as she gazed between him and Valentine.

“I’m not sure Nora wants you to leave yet,” Kellogg called as Nick began to put his tie back on. The detective paused, golden optics fixing on Nora.

“That so?” Nick asked. He moved over to the table. “How’d you figure?”

“See, you watch her for long enough,” Kellogg began, grasping her suit, “there’s this reaction she has when someone talks and she likes their voice. It’s tiny, I swear, just a small twitch of her lips. Sometimes, if they’re not looking, she bites her lip.”

The suit was pulled down to her waist, and Nick folded his arms, looking curiously at his friend, who lowered her eyes and looked away.

“She does it when you talk,” Kellogg continued, tugging her hands free as her fingers stroked over his chest. He swallowed a soft moan and lifted her hips, pulling the blue fabric down to her knees. “In fact, she likes to stare at you sometimes. Don’t know what goes on in that head of hers.”

He dropped to his knees and unlaced her boots, his eyes meeting Nick’s briefly. He kissed a bare knee, stroking up the calf with one finger.

“You want in?” Kellogg asked, sliding one of her boots off. Nick’s eyes found Nora, her face red, one lip between her teeth, a shy smile spreading across her mouth. He threw his coat aside.

“Fuck it,” Nick said decidedly. “Can’t let an asshole like you have the prettiest girl in the Commonwealth.”

Nora responded with a nervous giggle and lifted her legs to let Kellogg pull the suit off of her body.

“Yeah, yeah, love you too Valentine,” the mercenary rasped with a laugh, undoing his belt as he got to his feet. A moment later, Nora dropped off the table, grasping hold of his trousers, and Nick watched her pull Kellogg’s cock free. “This wasn’t in the plan, but go ahead, pinup.”

She kissed the tip of his cock and Kellogg leaned against the table top as her tongue trailed over the head, her lips slowly closing over him as she sucked softly. He grunted and Nick watched his lip curl in pleasure as the Vault dweller put her skills to work. He was surprisingly vocal, and his fingers curled into her hair as she moved. Her fingertips stroked down his hipbones and she tugged his trousers down to his knees and slid a hand into his underwear. The mercenary groaned loudly, his hips bucking just a little. Nick’s eyes were fixed on the red lipstick ring around the man’s cock as Nora’s red mouth got him growling in pleasure. He was suddenly jealous of Kellogg’s body.

When the mercenary spilt into her, Nick watched her throat bob as she swallowed, and when she pulled her head back she cleaned him off just a little. The moment she was on her feet Kellogg’s lips found hers, and he picked her up, slinging her across his lap.

“Doll,” Nick murmured, “don’t tell a synth you want him and then leave him high and dry.”

“Oh god, sorry,” she whispered, pulling back from Kellogg. “Nick…come here.”

She grasped his wrists and drew him closer, kissing him softly. Nick moaned, hearing a soft noise of fabric being moved as he raised a hand to the woman’s face, cupping her cheek gently. A moment later, a ragged gasp left her.

“You okay, doll?” Nick breathed.

“U-uhuh,” she whined, gripping his shoulders tightly. “H-he’s…”

A wet sound filled the air, and Nick looked past the woman holding him to see Kellogg’s hand between her legs, the merc’s eyes fixed on Nora.

“Watching us fight got you going, huh?” he murmured, kissing her neck. She nodded, holding Nick tightly, her legs clenching. Nora pressed her face into Nick’s neck, and he felt the soft vibrations of her moaning on his skin.

“You feelin’ good, doll?” Nick asked, cupping her shoulder. His metal hand undid the clasp of her bra and he slid the palm of his left beneath the hanging piece of fabric and cupped her breast, enjoying the hitched breath she let out when he began to stroke her nipple. A moment later, Kellogg’s had trailed up her belly and his fingers made little circles around the other nub, and Nora began to buck her hips.

“Nick’s gonna watch you come, pinup,” Kellogg told her, kissing down her jaw. “And then I’m gonna make you come again.”

The sounds his fingers made doubled with a sudden urgency, and Nora arched helplessly into Nick’s touch as the mercenary stroked his hand in and out of her fast enough to almost stop her breathing. The synth drew back just enough to watch her face when her orgasm hit, and oh god, Nora’s face mid coitus was something he was never going to forget.

She slumped against him as the mercenary kept stroking, eventually slowing down when she clenched her thighs together. The woman kissed Nick with shivering lips. When she drew back, her eyes flicked to Kellogg, who had his fingers in his mouth and was sucking the taste of her clean from them.

“She looks good, doesn’t she?” Kellogg asked. “Tastes pretty good too.”

Nick picked Nora up and laid her down on the table, pulling her bra away and stroking metal fingertips across her stomach until the woman beneath him began to wriggle. He grasped her faded white panties and pulled them down to her knees, letting them drop off her feet and tossing them aside. He stroked his palms over the soft flesh of her thighs, dipping his still-whole hand between her legs and stroking his thumb over her nub. Kellogg watched him, then Nora, as her red lips parted, two of Nick’s fingers stroking inside her slowly.

“How does it feel, pinup?” Kellogg murmured. “Tell me.”

“S-soft,” she stammered, as Nick went to his knees. “A-ahh!”

Nick’s synthetic tongue stroked across her folds and up to her clit, his two fingers becoming three as he started to thrust them inside her. A shadow fell across him, and he flicked his eyes up as Nora’s moans became muffled to see Kellogg kissing the woman, his hands cupping her breasts. Nick sucked on her, his fingers moving faster, as he savoured her taste and stored it in his memory files for another time.

He found himself making circles around her nub with his tongue, the tiniest motion causing shockwaves up her body. She arched, gasping, shivering, as Nick worked up her up, his fingers finding a swollen spot.

“Nick!” she begged. “Nicky, please, uhn…”

“Looks like he gets to make you come,” Kellogg breathed, kissing her neck again and again. “That’s it, pinup. I know you’re close. I know you need this. Look at him.”

Nick looked up in time for Nora’s eyes to meet his, and he watched her face once again as she came, brows furrowing, lips dropping open, a strangled cry leaving her mouth as her hands tensed on the table, her thighs clenched around his head. He slowly pulled his fingers out, and the sound she made when he did…god, no wonder the mercenary had decided not to kill this woman.

He finally got to his feet, his fingers still dripping wet, and gazed down at the shivering woman. She pushed herself into a sitting position as Kellogg’s lips skimmed her neck, teeth nipping her. There was a hand on his shoulder, and then he was being pushed aside as the mercenary got between Nora’s thighs and kissed her clit. The effect was instantaneous. She tried to close her legs, but Kellogg held them open. Nick looked at Nora.

“Nick,” she pleaded, “stop h-him, p-please? I-I can’t…take any….oh, Nick please…his tongue is…I can’t…”

He leaned over and kissed his friend, silencing her as he thumbed her nipple, and Nora reached up and curled her fingers into Nick’s shirt, fingers slick with sweat as Kellogg went down on her. A moment later they parted, gasping for air, and Nora began to writhe. Nick could only guess if Kellogg had started to finger her again, but the way she was trembling, the new sound of something wet being thrust in and out of her, gave him some clue.

“Guess it must be pretty intense, huh?” Nick murmured, kissing her jaw.

“Y-yes!” she stammered, wrapping her arms around him. “N-Nick, you…stop him…it’s…oh! C-can’t…”

There was a wet, messy sound as Kellogg sucked on her, and Nora let out a cry.

“I’m not gonna stop him,” Nick told her. “You don’t want him to stop either, do you?”

She shook her head, breathing hard, her face flushed.

“B-but it…I’m going to…Nick, please,” she whined. The synth kissed her forehead.

“No,” he murmured.

Her tortured gaze slid over to him, and he tapped her stomach to make her look down. Kellogg’s eyes were looking at her. Nora arched helplessly, and the man deliberately ran his tongue over her nub, pressing it, sucking on her again, and Nick kissed her shoulder.

“I think you should let go,” the synth told her.

Nora let go.

She slumped against Nick and screamed Kellogg’s name, his first name, a tortured sound that had the mercenary growling against her as he worked her through her orgasm. Only when she was shivering hard did he finally pull away, licking his mouth clean and wiping it with his hands.

“Nice,” the merc rasped, trailing a palm up Nora’s thigh. She twitched, whimpering.

“You know if I wasn’t certain she was happy that you just did that, I’d have picked up that 10mm,” Nick told him. Kellogg laughed.

“Well, somebody’s gotta protect her from me, huh, Valentine?” he said, smirking.

“Woman throws herself into the fire like she does, hell yeah she needs someone watching her back,” the synth argued, stroking Nora’s sweaty fringe out of her face. “You doing okay, doll?” he asked softly. She nodded, still panting. Kellogg grasped her chin gently, tilting her head up for a kiss, and the woman moaned weakly, cupping his cheek as Nick traced shapes into the sweat glistening from her. The merc’s teeth scraped down her neck hard enough to make her cry out, and Nick pressed his lips against the other side of her to soothe her.

“It’s like playing good cop bad cop,” Kellogg chuckled, pulling away and sitting on the table.

“In what universe do you qualify to be a cop?” Nick muttered, as Kellogg picked the woman up and placed her on his lap. He pressed little kisses against her collarbone, digging his fingers into her ass and getting a soft whine out of her.

“This one,” the merc replied as Nora wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’ve gone quiet, pinup.”

“What a surprise,” she managed, fixing him with a slightly dazed look. “You two…I…look, you know what you did!”

“Mhmm, I’m about to do more,” the mercenary growled. Nora whimpered, and he pulled his gloves off. “You still in, Detective Valentine?”

“I’m…not exactly certain what my function’s gonna be,” Nick admitted, moving behind the woman as he slid a finger down her spine.

“Then I’ll make it simple,” Kellogg began, “put your fingers in her ass.”

Nora stiffened.

“Unless you don’t want him to.”

“N-no,” she whispered, “uh, g-go ahead.”

Nick slid his fingers between her legs, coating his fingers in her slick, as Nora’s breathing hitched, nuzzling the mercenary in front of her with a soft gasp, her thighs parting. Kellogg kissed her with a low grunt, and pushed her down onto his cock slowly until Nora’s back was arching. His teeth sunk gently into her shoulder and stifled the sound of his grunting. A moment later, Nick began working his fingers into the Vaultie’s ass, letting the mercenary thumb her clit softly until she relaxed enough to let him work them in to the knuckle.

“Got enough breath in you to scream my name again?” the merc asked, nipping her jaw.

“Just…about,” she whispered, bucking her hips. His replying grin was full of gritted teeth, his body surging into hers, and Nora leaned back against Nick, the synth’s fingers stroking slowly in and out of her. Metallic digits skirted down her stomach as the mercenary’s palms tightened around her hips, grinding the woman against him.

“Fuck,” she breathed, curling her hand around the back of Nick’s neck, fingers trembling as she rode her mercenary, her whimpers directly in Nick’s ear. The synth groaned as she trailed fingertips over his damaged plating.

“That’s nice,” he murmured. “You wanna keep doing that, doll? I’m enjoying it.”

“Nick, I…I want…” she swallowed, her eyes squeezing shut. “Fingers. More?”

He didn’t know if she was stammering because of shyness or pleasure and hell, he didn’t care, his hand moving a little faster as Kellogg’s hips snapped against her, the merc’s fingers stroking over her breasts and moving between her legs. Her breath caught the moment he touched her clit, a cry leaving her, and Nick kissed her neck and jaw softly, groaning as her fingers dipped between the ruined plates and curled across a wire.

“Nngh,” he grunted, and Kellogg leaned back on his elbows and changed his stroke, and Nora let out a sharp cry, her grip on him tightening. A strangled gasp left him as her fingertips ran across more exposed wires. His vision dimmed just a little and he pressed his fingers harder.

“You found the…uhn…the magic cord,” Kellogg chuckled breathlessly, circling his pelvis until Nora was shivering in pleasure, still fingering her nub. “I’ll show you what to…oh fuck…do with, with that…”

He cupped a breast, thumbing her nipple, his body thrusting hard into the Vaultie as she shuddered, fast approaching another climax.

“G-god, Nora-a-ah,” Nick stuttered, a spark going off in his wiring as she kept touching. “Mmm, you g-gonna come, doll?”

“Nicky,” she whimpered, as Kellogg doubled his attentions to her clit. “Fuck, uhn, Nicky…”

“I-I like it when you call me that,” the synth told her, nipping her neck, his dry tongue stroking up the bite-marked flesh. “Keep doing it.”

“Nick, please…”

“Uh-uh,” Kellogg rasped, “you beg _me_ , we clear?”

“P-please,” Nora whined, riding him. “C-Conrad please…”

“That’s it,” the mercenary laughed. “C’mon, pinup. Come for me.”

Her muscles tightened, drops of sweat rolling down her as her body clenched, a sweet, helpless scream leaving her lips at its peak. The helpless, cane-sugar dark curve of her back lasted for several seconds until she slumped back into his arms, panting desperately. The mercenary dropped his fingers from her nub and sought his own end, pulling her forward until their lips met as he growled and swore into her mouth, his nails raking down her back hard enough to make her cry out. Their heated kisses stifled his final deep, aggressive snarl when he finally twitched, burying himself to the hilt as his climax pushed him into Nora’s arms. A minute or so later the slick, sweaty humans parted, and Nick slid his fingers out of the woman, cleaning them off as Kellogg thumbed her flushed lips and tried to catch his breath.

Nick could still hear the strong pounding of Nora’s heartbeat by the time Kellogg was able to breathe again. He gripped the synth’s shoulder and pulled him forward, sliding his fingers between the exposed plates and stroking along his wiring. Nick grunted, his teeth gritting in pleasure.

“Your turn, Valentine,” the mercenary promised, and then he was fiddling with wires and Nick’s circuits were close to blowing. Black and white lights flared in his vision, Kellogg’s expert hands sending heat down his spine, coolant pumping. Vaguely, he realised he was moaning, and loudly.

Nick Valentine hadn’t come in 200 years – his human memories were sketchy on the sex, and even before the pleasure and electricity overwhelmed, he realised that for all he knew, this might as well be his first orgasm. He let out a roar of pleasure, and then his systems crashed.

Nora was sliding into her suit when his servers restarted, her face pink. Kellogg was already fully dressed, looking smug enough that Nick wanted to punch him.

“You had fun, Valentine?” the man asked, chuckling.

“Sure,” Nick drawled. “Let’s make this a permanent arrangement every week. That way I can keep an eye on you.”

“Still don’t trust me,” Kellogg noted, pushing some of Nora’s hair out of her eyes.

“If you two are done,” she murmured, and went for her satchel. “Home Plate. Now.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kellogg laughed. “Coming, Nick?”

“Think once is enough for tonight,” the synth muttered, and followed them out the door.


End file.
